Lúxuria- adaptação
by Lolita Valentina
Summary: Quando Isabella Swan, escritora de romances eróticos recebe o contato de Edward Cullen nem imagina o quanto esse Homem pode mexer com seus pensamentos. Conhecido por ser um famoso Dominador em relações Sadistas e Sadomasoquistas, Edward tenta convencer Bella de que a melhor forma de aprender é sendo submissa.


Gente, essa é minha nova fic.  
_**É a adptação do livro Lúxuria de Eve Berlim. é um romance erotico que comprei e ameiiii demais **_

eu postei essa historia no Nyah, mas acho q vou ter que excluir porque me disseram que é Plagio mesmo sendo uma Adaptação ... Mas pelo oq eu saiba, isso so vale la . aqui existem VARIASSS adaptaçoes ... então será postada somente aqui. ='(

Espero que gostem.  
aaah e agora os AVISOS:

***** Contem Lemons e Violência.

*****Pretendo postar essa historia todos os dias.

*****Ja vou dar um aviso mtu importante: tem pessoas que não gostam de fics que contenham Sexo e Violencia (na cama kk) , se não gosta, nem leia.  
porque no Nyah recebi certos comentarios que nao gostei nem um pouco. então se nao gosta NAO LEIA. e ponto final u_ú  
nao venha com recadinho ofensivo nao.

Espero que gostem *u*  
e ADORO receber rewiews ein kkkkk  
beijos doces meus amores !

* * *

_**Sinopse**_: Quando Isabella Swan, escritora de romances eróticos recebe o contato de Edward Cullen nem imagina o quanto esse Homem pode mexer com seus pensamentos.

Conhecido por ser um famoso Dominador em relações Sadistas e Sadomasoquistas, Edward tenta convencer Bella de que a melhor forma de se aprofundar no assunto(Já que a mesma quer conhecer mais afundo o assunto para o seu próximo livro) é viver a experiência como submissa e sentir na pele a sensação .  
Porém para Isabella, essa proposta não será fácil de ser aceita, afinal, ela é fanática por ter controle de tudo em sua vida.

* * *

**Cap.1 **

Isabella Swan soube que era ele no exato momento em que viu a corpulenta figura irromper no estacionamento em frente ao Museu de Arte Asiática em uma Ducati, uma motocicleta preta e cromada, impecável.

Edward Cullen, o homen que ela viera entrevistar. Famoso por seus talentos e bem conhecido como Dominante sexual no ambiente de submissão e sadomasoquismo da cidade de Seattle .

Não era sua jaqueta de couro e nem seu tamanho que intimidava as pessoas a sua volta mas sim sua atitude Corajosa e de absoluta confiança ao parar a moto, acelerou o motor antes de desliga-lo. E a forma como ele, tirando o capacete, passou a perna sobre o tanque, como se fosse um Cowboy desmontando de uma garanhão.  
Tinha uma aura de poder absoluto, que ela conseguia sentir mesmo a uma distancia significativa.  
Sem capacete, Edward era melhor ainda. Cabelos cor de bronze revoltos. Um forte perfil que poderia ter sido talhado em mármore.  
Bella permaneceu ao lado de seu carro, com a porta ainda aberta, as chaves esquecidas na mão. Por que seu coração estava disparado? Era incapaz de afastar os olhos dos movimentos de suas grandes mãos enquanto descansava as luvas de couro e afivelava o capacete no assento da moto.  
Ela ainda o estava fitando quando seus olhos se encontraram. Penetrantes olhos verdes de um brilho fora do comum e que a conheciam. E sabiam que estava atenta a seus movimentos. Pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos , Bella se sentiu atrapalhada.

_Maldiçao, esse é um encontro profissional l!_

Mas o fato não parecia impedir nem um pouco sua reação diante daquele homem. Ela teria de se recompor antes de falar com ele. Estava ali para aprender. Jéssica, a mulher submissa com quem conversara via internet na semana anterior, disse-lhe para falar com Edward Cullen, mas essa esqueceu de mencionar a beleza dele.

Edward Cullen, era um homem que deveria vir acompanhado de um alerta de perigo.  
Ele sorriu- um deslumbrante sorriso de dentes perfeitos e alinhados , na boca vermelha e carnuda, se destacando no rosto com pequenos pelos crescendo loiros , lhe mando um ar de mau. Ela gostava daquele ar malévolo. Um calor se espalhou por seu baixo ventre como fogo liquido.  
Agora ele vinha em sua direção. Suas pernas fraquejaram.  
Ele se aproximou mais, até que parou do outro lado do sedã Audi preto.

-Sinto que você é a mulher que eu vim conhecer.

Voz profunda e rouca , com um toque surpreendente suave. Sensual.  
Ela só conseguia balançar a cabeça assentindo.  
Ele franziu os lábios diante do silencio dela.

-Isabella Swan ? Autora de livros eróticos?

-Sim...

O que estava errado comigo ? porque será que não conseguia dizer uma frase sensata?

- Sou Edward. Podemos entrar?

-O quê ? Sim, com certeza.

Ela bateu a porta do carro e acionou a fechadura automática. E tentou ignorar o calor que se espalhava por sua pele. Subitamente, seu casaco de lã parecia pesado demais, mesmo no outono úmido tão característico de Seattle. Ela estava muito sensível ao homem que caminhava a seu lado enquanto se aproximava da imponente entrado do museu, ladeada por dois camelos esculpidos de pedra. Ela sempre gostava daquele prédio e das exposições que havia ali. Quando Edward sugeriu que fossem até o café, ela ficou surpresa. Apreciadora de arte, particularmente asiática, esteve ali varias vezes.  
Subiram os largos degraus de pedras, e Edward, gentilmente, colocou a mão em suas costas.  
Um arrepio a percorreu. Olhou pra ele, descobrindo que esse lhe oferecia um sorriso. Mas ambos permaneceram em silencio ao se movimentarem pelo saguão, seus passos ecoando pelo chão de mármore e depois pelo pequeno lance de escada que conduzia ao Tate Café, no pátio central.  
Ao entrar, Edward indicou uma das pequenas mesas sob o teto abodado.  
Bella jurou que podia sentir o cheiro das pedras ancestrais além do aroma de café e do chá, disperso no ambiente.  
Era um lugar tranquilo, onde Bella ia com frequência para tomar uma xícara de chá, mas hoje ela estava uma pilha de nervos.  
Por que se sentia tão excitada ? aquele era só um homem. E aquela só mais uma nova entrevista.  
Ele a ajudou a tirar o casaco e afastou a cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar. Gentil, um cavalheiro a moda antiga. Tudo muito raro naquela cidade cosmopolita.  
Ele tirou a jaqueta de couro e colocou no encosto da cadeira, sentando-se relaxadamente, seguro de si.  
Usava uma malha cinza que destacava seu s ombros largos. Um homem enorme. Suas feições eram absolutamente masculinas, das linhas angulosas do queixo ás maças do rosto salientes. Somente a boca era de um suave rosado, quase vermelho, em total contrate com o rosto  
Mas muito sensual também.  
Bella se virou na cadeira, pegou o cardápio e examinou a seleção de chás.

- O que você vai querer?-. Edward perguntou.

-Geralmente, misturo chá de Jasmin e chá-verde.  
Edward fez sinal ao garçom e, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais, fez o pedido para ambos.

-Espero que você goste de torradinhas de amêndoa-, disse, sorrindo para ela.- As daqui são tão boa como as de Roma. Lá existe um pequeno café, bem perto da praça Espanha. Você não imaginaria algo tão espetacular em uma área turística. Mas aquele lugar faz os melhores_ biscotti_ da Itália.

-Faz anos que não vou a Roma. Mas me lembro desse _biscotti_ e do lugar.

-Estive lá ano passado, quando voltava para casa depois de um mochilão na Espanha.

-Você viaja com frequência ?

-O máximo possível. Não gosto de ficar em um lugar por muito tempo, embora meus prazos de escritor estejam me prendendo em casa atualmente. Isso me deixa inquieto. Há muito o que fazer no mundo.


End file.
